Realizations
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: While on a flight, Max and the Flock get attcked. When Max gets injured, Fang realizes how he feels. Will he get the chance to tell Max how he feels, or will she fade away before he's able to? Fax fluff.


**Chapter 1: Max's POV**

I loved flying. I loved the feeling of freedom, of pure joy, and just being with my Flock. Suddenly, there was a gasp from above me. I looked up to see at least 50 Erasers surrounding us and I instinctively looked to Fang, our eyes met and he nodded and we simultaneously made a circle with the Flock.

A voice from the crowd of the Erasers called out, "Hey, Max! Long time, no see. How ya been?"

I saw who it was. Ari.

"Yeah, whatever Ari. Can't say the same."

He snarled and lunged for me. I easily avoided his first punch and then began to lead them away from the Flock. "RUN!!" I shouted to Fang, who looked reluctant to leave but turned with the rest of the Flock to escape.

I started to pour on the speed but Ari was in front of me in a flash. "You're in for it now," he whispered menacingly.

Suddenly, they were all over me. I could feel the punches, kicks, and bites as they mercilessly attacked me. I could feel the snaps and cracks as my bones broke and the warm blood that gushed from wounds that they tore open my skin with their teeth. I could feel myself fading out and everything started to go dark.

"MAX!!!" I heard Fang scream from a distance. I realized that I was falling then.

I vaguely felt his ropy, hard arms surround me, but I could feel no warmth, actually

I could barely feel his arms at all. Then everything went black.

**Chapter 2: Fang's POV**

There were Erasers _everywhere!_ Holy [insert swear word of your choice here]!! I looked at make and we both backtracked into a circle with the Flock.

I tapped Iggy's hand, so he knew where I was. I watched warily as Ari pulled away from the throng of Erasers to say something to Max. She seemed to say something rude, nothing new, then she turned to me and shouted at me to run. I didn't want to but I had to, for the Flock. I shooed the Flock away but stayed to watch over Max, just in case.

I watched in horror as they all attacked her at once and began to hurt her. I could hear her bones breaking and I could see her blood dripping from the circle. I tried to pull them away to get to her, but there were too many. They dropped her and I screamed her name as she fell.

I shot down after her and caught her broken body up in my arms. I felt her sag against my chest and I went nuts. I flew as quick as I could to the Flock. Hoping that Iggy could help her. I couldn't handle losing Max, she was everything to me. My life, my reason to exist, and my only…love? Through my panic I realized something; I loved Maximum Ride. My best friend and my confidant. Not bad.

**Chapter 3: Iggy's POV**

Holy crap! This was bad. This was so, SO bad!!

I felt Max's injuries and I was shocked she was even alive. I could feel unnatural lumps where her bones jutted out at wrong angles. Her left arm and right leg were the worst, both of them broken in three places. Her body was covered in swollen bruises and deep gashes where they hit and bit her. Fang was absolutely freaking, he hovered over my shoulder as I gently examined her.

"How is she?" I could her the panic in his voice.

"Bad," I told him, "Her leg and arm are both broken badly. There is a bunch of bruises and cuts that are bleeding heavily. Also, at least four of her ribs are broken and I think her lung has been punctured. I'm pretty sure she has a concussion as well."

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked in a choked, worried voice. I didn't know he cared so much.

"We need to get her to a hospital. As soon as possible, she's going to bleed out soon."

I heard Fang lift her up, hopefully gently. Max was my sister, for all purposes, and I couldn't stand to see, or for better use of a word "feel", her in so much pain.

As we took off I silently prayed, "Please God, let Max be okay." I really hoped that for once God would listen to us.

**Chapter 4: Max's POV**

Pain. Pain was everywhere, in my whole body and it surrounded me. Through all the agony and darkness there was a voice, sweet and gentle. It said, "Hold on, Max, please. I can't live without you." It took me a while to realize who spoke, then it hit me.

It was Fang.

**Chapter 5: Fang's POV**

My mind was full of worry and anger as I gently lifted Max into my arms from the forest floor. Iggy had just told me that Max needs a hospital. I would do anything for Max, and that included going to a place where we would be reminded of our pasts in the School.

As we flew, I whispered to her unconscious form, "Hold on, Max, please. I can't live without you."

There was no response, I hadn't expected one. I kept speaking to her softly as we flew, trying to keep focused and not to let my mind drift to the dark thoughts in the back of my mind. Max was out and the Flock needed me, plain and simple.

We found the closest hospital and I rushed in, carrying my sweet Max in my arms, with the rest of the Flock on my tail. I ran to the nurses desk of the Emergency Room and said, `M-my sister needs help! She was in an accident and she's losing a lot of blood fast." I looked down at Max's poor, pale face and I almost broke into tears.

"What's your name?" the nurse asked, in a supposed-to-be-seductive voice. How dare she try to hit on me at a time like this? Couldn't she see that Max needed help?

"Nick Ride. Just help her, _please_." I begged.

**Chapter 6: Iggy's POV**

Holy crap. Fang never, and I mean _never_, says please. In my entire life I had never heard him say it. Heck I didn't even know he knew that word. I guess he was really worried about Max. Poor guy.

**Chapter 7: Angel's POV**

Max was hurt, bad. Everyone's thoughts were messed up and confused with panic. I could only hear one clear thought, from Fang.

_`Please Max, I love you. Hold on, please, I need you.`_

Wow, who knew he cared about max so much? I mean, besides me.

**Chapter 8: Fang's POV**

They had wheeled out a gurney and I carefully placed Max on it. Once she was settled, I took her hand gently in mine.

"Hold on, Max. Come on, just stay with me, okay? We need you. _I _need you," I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, "Please, Max. Don't leave me."

They took her into surgery, I wasn't allowed to go, which unnerved me. Once she was out of sight the Flock and I went to sit down in the waiting room. I don't read minds or anything, but I had a pretty good idea what everyone was thinking.

_We need you, Max. Please don't give up on us now!_

**Six Hours Later**

"Nick Ride?" I turned to see a doctor in a white coat with a clipboard walking towards me and the Flock. I felt a sense of creepy déja-vu, like we were back at the School.

"Yes?"

"You are Max's brother, correct?"

"Yes, I am. How is she? Is she going to be alright?" I could hear the panic in my voice.

"We are not certain yet. She suffered a mild concussion, a punctured lung, several shattered ribs, a badly broken tibia, a multiply fractured shinbone, her left arm is also broken in multiple places and is dislocated, and her body is covered with rapidly swelling bruises and deep lacerations," suddenly he seemed uncomfortable, "Are you…like her?"

Oh God, here it comes. "You mean, do we have wings?" He nodded, "Yep."

"Ahh…alright," he looked as though he was thinking. I didn't have time for this, I _needed _to see Max. _Right now._

"Look, can I see her now?" I snapped impatiently.

He snapped out of it at my cold tone, "Oh yes of course, follow me."

I looked back to the Flock and gave them a stare that meant, 'stay here' and walked away. He led me to room 206, which I hoped held my Max.

I walked into Max's room and I hated what I saw. She was covered in bandages and plaster and bruises marred her usually tanned skin. Her face was too pale and there was a bandage on her cheek, where I'd seen claw marks earlier. On top of all that, she was hooked up several monitors and IV's. Again I say, I hated it. As I took all this in I asked, "You didn't give her any blood, right? Our bodies can't handle human blood in our systems."

"Oh no, of course not. We didn't know how her system would react, so we didn't give her any." Wow, this guy had actual _brains._

"Good," I rolled up my sleeve and held my arm out, "Take some from me and if it's not enough you can take some from my brothers and sisters."

He took about a pint from me and hooked it up to Max. Once he was finished, he left the room.

Once he was gone, I sat next to Max and held her hand. She looked so damn fragile, so _not Max_, and I hated looking at her still body without being able to do anything. I decided that I might as well say something.

"Hey Max," I whispered softly, "How ya feelin', huh? We're all really worried about you, you look like hell. Yeah, I know, I sound like a jerk and by now you'd be kicking my ass. That's why I need you, I miss you. I miss your attitude, your smile, your…_everything._ Come on Max, _wake up_, I need you. I love you, Max, wake up."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
